ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny's Bounty 2.0
:Not to be confused with the movie set or the Season 5 set. }} Destiny's Bounty 2.0 is a large airship used by the Ninja and their allies as their main headquarters. Some time after the Golden Master's defeat, Wu and Nya redesigned and rebuilt the original ship after its destruction. The ship was used to fight Chen's followers at the Corridor of Elders, and later when the Ninja set off to find an ancient tomb and claim the Realm Crystal. Shortly after, when Nadakhan fought the Ninja, the Bounty was seized by the police and was destroyed in New Djinjago's collapse—though this was undone by Jay's final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Wu and the Ninja used the Bounty to access the old monastery, and later Yang's Temple—which became their new base. During the battle with the Time Twins and the Vermillion, the Bounty was shot down and crashed in the desert beneath the temple. After Wu was lost to time, the Bounty was reconstructed once more, and it was used to fight the Sons of Garmadon. During the battle with the Colossus, the Bounty was caught and crushed to pieces. The original Ninja and Wu used Traveler's Tea to escape, with the ship's cabin being sent to the First Realm along with them. The Dragon Hunters went on to use parts of the vessel to make their own vehicles. After the Sons of Garmadon's fall and in the process of repairing the city, the city of Ninjago rebuild the Bounty from blueprints that Rufus MacAllister somehow obtained. History The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Not long after Zane's believed demise, Wu and Nya began planning to rebuild the Destiny's Bounty, and created blueprints at Garmadon's Monastery. Versus Nya and Wu officially began construction on the vessel at the Samurai X Cave. At one point, Misako arrived with news that the Ninja had gone missing. Nya departed in the D.B. Express, leaving Wu to take over the reconstruction. The Day of the Dragon Wu reported to Nya that the Bounty was nearing completion, and that they planned to use it to bring the Elemental Masters back to Ninjago from Chen's Island. The Greatest Fear of All While the Elemental Masters chased after Chen's noodle trucks, Wu ordered Nya to ready the Bounty if the worst-case scenario comes to pass. The Corridor of Elders The Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was finally completed and was used on the Anacondrai Cultists to stop them from taking over Ninjago. Possession Winds of Change When Morro attacked Steep Wisdom, Wu ordered Nya and the Ninja to flee in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story The Ninja used the Bounty to escape from Morro that was after of the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master but Morro shut down the Bounty, crashing in the Forest of Tranquility. It was later used to return to Steep Wisdom. Peak-a-Boo The Earth Mech, ElectroMech, Titan Mech, and Fire Mech were loaded into the Bounty's cargo hold and the Ninja, Wu, Ronin, and Misako set off toward the Wailing Alps. Kingdom Come After the Ninja reached Cloud Kingdom, Nya landed the Bounty on the side of the mountain and locked their recent prisoner Ghoultar in a Deepstone prison aboard the ship. After the Ninja returned in pursuit of Morro, Ronin flew the Bounty into the action while Nya manned the guns and Wu used the anchor to bring the Ninja onboard. Once they secured the Sword of Sanctuary, the Ninja flew the Bounty back to Steep Wisdom. The Crooked Path When chasing Ronin, the Ninja boarded the Bounty but found out it was a trap. Skybound Infamous While on the Bounty, Wu trained Cole how to turn invisible with his ghost powers, Nya takes her anger out on sparring bots, and Zane and Jay plays a game of chess. Lloyd calls them to the bridge so Wu can inform them that Clouse bought a train ticket for Stiix. Later, Misako arrived to Stiix with the Bounty to save the Ninja from being captured. However, the Bounty itself was captured with Misako still in it. Misfortune Rising With his home realm incidentally destroyed due to the Cursed Realm's collapse, Nadakhan used the Sword of Souls to excavate large portions of Ninjago's landmass and elevate them in the sky, in an effort to rebuild Djinjago. One of the first, if not the first chunk of land that Nadakhan levitated was a junk yard which housed the Bounty after it was confiscated by the police. On a Wish and a Prayer The Sky Pirates use Misfortune's Keep to help rebuild Djinjago in the skies of Ninjago. At one point, Nadakhan briefly points out the piece of land containing the Bounty, which greatly excites Clancee, seeing the Ninjas' (as well as their old rival's vessel) is now in their hands. The Way Back With Nadakhan's Djinn power temporarily drained, chunks of Ninjago that had risen to the sky had begun to collapse onto what remained of Ninjago itself. It is possible that the chunk containing the Bounty, if the Bounty was still intact (and not ravaged by the Sky Pirates), had collapsed onto Ninjago to be destroyed. If it wasn't by the time Jay made his final wish (that Skybound had never happened), time had reversed so that Nadakhan had never existed in this era to seize the Bounty and the police had never confiscated it in the first place, because Nadakhan wasn't around to frame the Ninja. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Wu flew the Bounty to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu to honor his father. After Morro warned him of Yang's plan, the two used the Bounty to return to Ninjago City where they met up with the other Ninja. They then flew the Bounty to the Temple of Airjitzu, though due to extreme winds, they were unable to get close. When the rift closed, it sent a shockwave causing the Bounty to crash next to the temple. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time When the Ninja raced back to the Bounty, time skipped by a minute, causing them to suddenly appear on the Bounty. They flew to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to see Acronix. The Attack Nya suggested they use the Bounty to fly over the Vermillion Army, but they started hurtling boulders at it. Secrets Discovered Nya and Kai arrived at the Bounty to fix the scanners. However, they can't fix it. They abandoned it to join the Ninja at the museum. Sons of Garmadon The Jade Princess Lloyd and Harumi escape the Sons of Garmadon aboard the Destiny's Bounty, which Lloyd had to kick start to get running before going to pick up the other Ninja. The Oni and the Dragon The Ninja decide to stay on the Destiny's Bounty since the Temple of Airjitzu is too out in the open. Snake Jaguar Nya prepares a bike for Zane while Harumi tries to make herself useful. Dead Man's Squall After grabbing an incapacitated Zane, Lloyd makes the decision to go to Dead Man's Squall, to hide from the Sons of Garmadon since they're after the Baby. As they discuss about the Wu's blanket that has the map to Primeval's Eye, a mechanical spider that Mr. E had placed inside of Zane shorts out the power and Samurai X, who is then possessed by the Quiet One. Samurai X takes out the thrusters, making the Destiny's Bounty crash land in Primeval's Eye. The Quiet One The Ninja attempt to repair the Destiny's Bounty, and as they do so, they discover that the baby is actually Wu. They were then able to get it online, but discover that Harumi is the Quiet One. The Sons of Garmadon soon hold them captive on the ship. Game of Masks The Sons of Garmadon use the Destiny's Bounty to head over to the Oni Temple and wait for Harumi to return with the Mask of Hatred. Seeing her successful and a crab monster attacking them, Ultra Violet convinces Harumi it would be the best time to take the Bounty, which she does so. Lloyd tried to stop them, but ends up captured as they fly off, leaving the Ninja and Wu behind. True Potential The Ninja were able to recover the Bounty following the Sons of Garmadon's arrest. It was clear that Lloyd wants the Ninja to go to Kryptarium Prison to confront Garmadon, but the others object and they reluctantly agree. Later, Lloyd disables the navigation system and organizes a meeting down below, but it turned out to be a ruse as he locks them in a room and goes to the prison himself. After they get out, thanks to Cole, they try to contact Lloyd, but he destroyed his console while ignoring their pleas. Once they manage to reenable the navigation system, they see that Harumi has hacked all the cameras in the prison so the whole world views Lloyd and Garmadon's battle. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago When Lloyd escaped Garmadon with Baby Wu, Harumi pursued him, until the Ninja arrived with the Bounty, trying to keep it from hitting skyscrapers. As Harumi caught up, Lloyd flung Wu aboard, and the Bounty was force away, leaving Lloyd with Harumi. However, the ship was grabbed by the Colossus. The Bounty was ultimately destroyed by Garmadon's Colossus. Half of it, the entire rear, were teleported to the Realm of Oni and Dragons with Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Toddler Wu. Hunted Firstbourne The Ninja, now trapped in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, did their best to salvage the parts, Jay using one as gaming console. However, when the Ninja were captured by Dragon Hunters, the Bounty was hauled away as well. Iron & Stone When explaining to Iron Baron about where he found the Ninja, Heavy Metal said they had "fortifications," referring to the ruins of the Destiny's Bounty. The Ninja later see the remains at Dead's End, where they say it belonged to them, to no avail. March of the Oni The Darkness Comes When Cole, P.I.X.A.L., and Zane arrived at the harbor, they watched as Cyrus unveils the rebuilt ship. Afterwards, they brought the ship back to the Monastery, where they find Faith was hurt. She mentioned that darkness swept over her home realm and that she barely escaped. Wu points out it might be the Onis' doing and the Ninja head to the Bounty to prepare. The Ninja drove the Bounty to the city to save some of its citizens. They then drove it to Kryptarium after Lloyd said Garmadon might be able to defeat the Oni. Into the Breach Once the Ninja are airborne again, the Ninja discussed if they could trust Garmadon. Meanwhile, he turned the engines off, and the Bounty starts plummeting toward the ground. The Ninja hanged on until Zane got to the emission switch on time. He then asked Lloyd to make sure Garmadon doesn't cause any more trouble; he followed him in the cabinet and discussed the photos. Zane then asked that everyone meet up at the bridge, where Garmadon proceeds to tell the Ninja about how the Oni were able to enter Ninjago. They used the Realm Crystal and he would be able to go inside the dark cloud to destroy it due to being an Oni, but he would need a weapon. Lloyd then argues that they can't just let him have a weapon then let him walk away unsupervised. Since Lloyd is part Oni, he claimed would also survive the darkness and decided to go with him. When they arrived at Borg Tower, the Ninja handed Garmadon a sword, but he started attacking them to activate his powers. He jumped off, and Lloyd followed. After watching Lloyd on his head cam, they heard signals coming from NGTV and decided to help the people trapped there. They flew off, while P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case the two needed assistance. The Fall The Ninja found the source of the distress signal at the NGTV building. Jay and Cole went out to help the people, but once they were about to leave, Nya accidentally turned the thrusters the wrong way. This caused Cole's rope ladder to snap as the Ninja watched him fall. Kai tried to turn the ship around, but Zane convinced him otherwise. Instead, they went to save P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, and Garmadon as the Mech ran out of fuel. Endings The Ninja returned to the Monastery via the Bounty. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Questing for Quests The Ninja dock the Bounty in the middle of the road when they are travelling to the Ninjago City Police Station, leaving a large crack due to the anchor. Later, they docked it at Kryptarium. Description Destiny's Bounty 2.0 bears resemblance to the original Bounty. It has a dragon figurehead, sails, and thrusters. Additionally, the interior contains living quarters. After the Colossus destroyed the Bounty, the ship was rebuilt using the original blueprints. However, due to an error, the thruster lever was wired backwards and had to be relabeled. Appearances Notes *The official name was revealed in a comic in a LEGO Club magazine. *The design of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in Season 8 and onward is inspired by its counterpart from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *As seen in a concept art, Zane's bed isn't in the cabin. This may be caused by the fact that as a Nindroid he doesn't need sleep. **However, he can be seen sleeping several times in Season 1. **His bedroom, as well as his bed is shown in the Monastery of Spinjitzu during the opening scene of Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu when he is having visions of Aspheera and himself as the Ice Emperor. Gallery MoS49Bounty1.png|The Bounty on route to the Wailing Alps MoS49Bounty2.png|The Bounty's engines. MoS49Bounty3.png|The bow of the Bounty frozen due to the extreme cold of the Wailing Alps. DoDBounty.png|The Bounty on the Day of the Departed. DoDExitBounty.png|The Ninja exit the crashed Bounty. MoS81Bounty.png MoSEp84Destiny'sWing.png|The Bounty crashed in the Realm of Oni and Dragons Bounty remains.PNG|Some of the Bounty's remains after getting crushed by the Colossus 26B665EB-4606-4539-B47A-CA6C190DD860.jpeg|The Ninjas' sleeping quarters MoS96 Ninja Battle.jpg|The Ninja battling Garmadon on the deck PBounty.png|In Ninjago Possession Base-Commander-Badge-r1.png Concept Art DVyMk94W4AA2Rbc.jpeg DB2.0 Interior.jpg DB2.0 Interior-2.jpg DB2.0 Interior-3.jpg DB2.0 Interior-4.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:2015 Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja's Homes Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Training